Jake the Dog
Jake the Dog Finn's dog/brother/best friend. Voiced by John Demaggio The V Team Island Adventure TBA TGTTA 2 Jake the Dog is brought back to life as a result of Rick and Morty's dimension traveling and is brought with them when they meet Bender. He as a result reunites with Finn, Bender, Skipper, Star, Jorgen, Jimmy, Django, King Julian and Marceline and works with them against Eobard Thawne He, Julian, and Django all left behind where they sound bored until Jake torments Julian with Bolvian Folk Music and this leads into an encounter with Alchemy who tries to arrest them, he and the others escape and get to Harry who tells them about Alchemy. He with Django and Julian get themself in an encounter with Deathstroke's right hand Guzma and some of their associates which has them nearly killed by Darik but they are saved Steven and Connie who join them in finding their friends.Django, King Julian, Jake, Steven and Connie go looking for their duo and they get into a conversation with the Gems and washed away ultimately by Mark Mardon. They survive thanks to Steven and then they meet up with Lydia and the past selves of M.O.D.A.B. Jake with the others is ambushed by the rest of Deathstroke's followers but is eventually tired out and almost killed until Jorgen saves him. After He, Lydia, Amanda and Finn have a discussion about Lydia's sneaking off where he wants in on this. Finn, Amanda and Jake go searching for Lydia after she loses contact after getting nearly killed by Dennis. Finn and Jake listen to Amanda's recurring nightmares about her growing up too quick and becoming too strong for herself to handle. Jake then helps Lydia, Amanda, Dawnbeth, Grovyle, Kyle and The Unikitty against Queen Chrysalis and all of her magical allies from enslaving Equestria. Having uncovered two journals, Lydia seeks to get the last journal with Finn, Jake and Amanda as they decide it's important to follow this goal. Twilight who landed with them calls this a mistake and tells them that she warned them this earlier. Amanda calls back and that it's an adventure you think that they're going to listen to her and that they are going to find that journal. Twilight then asks Lydia does she even know where it is, And Lydia does. According to the megamind, it's around here. Finn and Jake ask where is here, and Twilight states that here is in the ship they see, she explains that unlike the other B Team members they were sent a little further in the timeline from the crash Uka Uka caused and they are when Eddy and Bender joined together. Finn and Jake both still follow the three based on Jake's advice when they are attacked by Dr.Alchemy who captured Bender and Skipper and is looking to add the two there. Jake and Finn both stand down and fight back against the alchemist. Lydia sneaks out with the journal and hold all three of them to read where Vilgax is ready to catch her when Finn slashes his tentacles and Jake wraps his himself around Vilgax. Jake is brought into the Nightosphere by Hunson Abadeer and is scared to have his soul sucked when Hunson offers an allegiance to defeat Thawne and they agree to and Jake proceeds to help fight against Thawne and his legion all over the stories before getting turned into a trophy by Thawne upon getting the spear Allies and enemies Friends: Finn, Princess Bubblegum, Lady Unicorn, Marceline, Ice King, Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Jimmy Neutron, Jorgen Von Strangle, Django of the Dead, King Julian, Axel, Scorpion, Subzero, Smoke, Lizbeth, Boomer, Nina Cortex, Hibiki Tachibana, Phineas Flynn, Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Suede, Twilight Sparkle, Discord, Rick Sanchez, Morty Smith, Lydia, Amanda Payne, Steven Universe, Connie, Attari, Star, Marco, Unikitty, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, Lapis, Mellow, Uncle Grandpa, Pizza Steve, Mr.Gus, The Loud Family Enemies: Marceline's Dad, The Lich, Uka Uka and his forces, Eobard Thawne and his Syndicate Category:Characters Category:Characters who debuted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters hailing from the Adventure Time Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Heroes Category:Non Humans Category:Sibling Category:Action Hero Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Sidekicks Category:Animals Category:Pets Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Children of the Autobots' allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The V Team's allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by John DiMaggio Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Hybrid Category:Characters hated by Rengoku18 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Fred Tatasciore Category:Characters in LOTM: Arrival to Earth Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Arrival to Earth Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Descendants Category:Characters who faked their deaths Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Enemies of The Past, Present and Future Evil Syndicate Category:Past Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Current Main Members of The B Team Category:Returning Characters in The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Dogs